everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ArtemisDonut/De-spell-oment Challenge Un: all my ocs
dabs* Finger Guns Merana Little | the next Rusalka | Rusalka Desdemona Schicksal | the next Devil | the Peasant and the Devil Damien Schicksal | the next Devil | the Tailor Who Sold His Soul to the Devil Coppola Fantoche | the next Coppélia | Coppélia Luciana Cigno | the next Swan Maiden | Swan Lakeg in a hosiery st *might put in Vega later* Questions What Hogwarts house would your oc be sorted in? Merana- Most likely Slytherin. The house of Slytherin values wit and ambition, which Merana definitely has aplenty. Their idealistic nature fits perfectly with the basis of Slytherin's ambition, not to mention they strive to be intelligent and funny at the same time, which briefly defines wit. Plus, fighting against the Slytherin stigma fuels their petty spite. Also silver and green look great on them. :3 Desi- Either a Hufflepuff or a Slytherin. While she is fast-thinking and humorous, and loves behaving that way, there is not much motivation for her to be more of that. In contrast, Desi strongly yearns to be a better sister and friend and to be looked up to as reliable and an older sister figure. She also wishes to have a stable family, and someone who she can always trust. This leans heavily towards the Hufflepuff side. Dami- Dami is an odd one. He doesn't know which house appeals to him the most, nor does he try to think about it. If anything, he'd much rather not go to Hogwarts, or at least have very conflicting opinions on it. However, Dami tends to wish he was better at things so either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw most likely, but Hufflepuff is a choice too. Cop- Ravenclaw. There is no doubt, as Cop feels xir only purpose is intelligence. If anything, xe would consider the other houses much less valued than the one which values intelligence. By order of elimination, xe would be in Ravenclaw. Leda- Probably Ravenclaw, as xe loves to learn. Hufflepuff is also a choice due to xir experiences with a noncommited parent. Which historical or fictious figure is your OC's greatest inspiration? Merana- It's really hard to say? Desi- Dami- The guy from the Roman Empire who thought it was a good idea to take some snails and cook them. He's aware it's a really silly thing to look up to but it supplies him with hope that someday, he'll invent a culinary masterpiece. Not to mention?? escargot is hecka amazing Cop- Leda- Most likely Coco Chanel. Not only does Chanel make the most gorgeous suit dresses, and absolutely amazing perfume, the very epitome of elegance is just something Leda would look up to. Not to mention she had started out working in a hosiery store. Someone who can become a well-known designer and rise up from such a common background? Inspiring. Is your OC more flight or fight? Merana- Desi- Dami- Cop- Leda- What is the most unique facial feature of your OC? blah What are your OCs’ “theme colours”? Are these colours used for aesthetic, or is there a deeper reasoning behind them? blah What Deadly Sin and Heavenly Virtue does your OC most represent? blah Quick, your OC has been thrown into an Alternate Universe! Which genre would your OC be most uncomfortable in / unused to? blah What did your OC do to entertain themself as a child? blah If your OC had to swap their destiny with a friend (or close acquaintance), who would they swap with? blah What is your OC’s MBTI/Myers-Briggs type? blah What is your OC’s strongest philosophy on life? blah If a live action movie was made with your OC, who would you cast as them? Alternatively, how would you go about finding someone to cast as them, or what criteria would you use to determine your dreamcast? blah Category:Blog posts Category:De-spell-opment Challenge 1